Talk:Literawiki
Intent Interesting. What's the idea of this wiki? How is it different from Wikipedia or Wikipedia:Portal:Literature?--Rataube 22:47, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Rataube - Many of the Wikia have overlaps with the Wikipedia and other wiki. In general, the difference for Wikia is that it is more community based than fact sharing. So while Wikipedia will have articles on books, authors and other aspects of literature, they should have a neutral point of view and "stick to the facts". Here at the Literawiki, you can share reviews, give gift ideas, include suggestions. So far there isn't much of this kind of content. But feel free to add things like... :* book reviews :* if you liked this series of books, consider this other series or author :* books for someone starting a particular hobby :* gifts (suggestions based on age or interests) :Please, don't give factually incorrect statements and try to make it clear where you're giving your opinion (reviews, etc.). Use the category Category:Favorite to indicate your favorite book or author. :--CocoaZen 04:15, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::Copied to Wikia compared to Wikipedia and expanded. -CZ Logo We need one. Ideas?--Rataube 19:19, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :I agree, but I'm not good at them. :-( :Some uploaded book images from Wikicommons: Image:375px-Open_book_nae_02.svg.png, Image:Enciclopedia.gif and Image:Nuvola_apps_bookcase.png. I copied them so we could have some pictures to add to the pages. They could be used as part of a logo, or even better, someone could create a new one. :Let's create a page for Logo ideas. :--CocoaZen 20:35, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Symbolism Wiki Hello everyone! I requested that there be a Symbolism Wiki, on Wiki Requests. (http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Symbolism). I was wondering if anyone here would consider commenting on the request, or even be interested in helping out with the new wiki (if it gets approved). The wiki is going to mostly focus on symbolism in literature, so I thought some people here might be interested. Thanks! :) Swannie 19:55, 15 June 2007 (UTC) UPDATE: Symbolism Wiki got approved and can be found at Symbolism Wiki or http://symbolism.wikia.com/. We need some help getting started, so if anyone would like to contribute, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks, and by the way, Literawiki is AWESOME!!! :) Swannie 19:22, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Reminder to Main Page editors This is a reminder to anyone who edits the Main Page. We need to update the "New Articles" section every couple of weeks. If we don't, it just shows the exact same content links forever. It won't give readers and contributors a very good idea of Literawiki if they keep seeing the same content in that section every time they visit. I just updated it today, and I think it should be updated in a week or two. Thanks! :) Swannie 13:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Bah, we can automate that. I'll try.--Rataube 14:56, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :The book section now automatically lits all new articles which are not stubs nor authors. I couldn't make it to be exclusively for books couse we don't have a category called "Books". The authors lists works too. I could also try to randomize the other lists. However I don't think it is worth, since what we should really do is change the whole page, making it more visually appealing and user friendly. If you'd like to play with the Dynamic Page List toy by yourselves this might help. --Rataube 15:37, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I put a new image For featured articles, I added the Template:Featured with an image to symbolize Featured Articles. 18:22, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Modifying Main Page Hello. Would anyone be opposed to me making some modifications to the Main Page? I'd like to make it more appealing to visitors. Thanks! Swannie 18:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : You are reason, there are a mistake on the welcome introduction! - Nicolas Nice Forum Hello, dear colleagues. you is nice forum literature.wikia.com very much class and is stylishly made! It seems to me here there is no section useful councils. Yours faithfully, Nastja. — , 16:59, 18th of April 2009 I moved this comment from the mainpage to here — RC-1136, 16:59, 18th of April 2009 Quotes Maybe we should add a Quote of the Month (or day, doesn't matter to me) on the main page. I plan to add a quote template and name it Template:Quote2. I would also suggest putting a quote from a book, etc. on most of the pages. --- PhaethonZer0fNothing :Hm, having quotes on the main page would present some problems with regard to copyright, having quotes from books on the page about the book should be fine though, under fairuse. — RC-1136 Talk 10:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Characters Should we add pages for characters in books? Or at least add a personae dramatis (list of characters in a book) on the book's page --- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing :You might want to see and contribute to the discussion here. Regards, — RC-1136 Talk 10:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Literwiki headline I think that an administrator could visit the Special: Themedesigner page and make the headline a little more interesting!-tootyfrooty8) 23:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC)